secretuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
AntiKrichet
AntiKrichet is a witch who was seen practicing a type of reproducible magic. Secret: Diary of Dreams-Entry 2412017 In my aunt's house, there's a visitor who is a witch called AntiKrichet (40ish age, black hair). Seeing how innocent looking our family is, she planned to disclose the secret of her magic. I was then asked to approach her table. She is then seen mixing mercury, sulfur and some other powders together in a dish to form a paste. During the moment, she was interrupted. Frustrated but in a joking lady manner, she sarcastically said "This is a rare opportunity to actually learn he workings of this secret arts, you do not want to miss out!" A short moment of pause, she continues to mix the mixture. I was a bit worried because of mercury vapors. She then lean her head towards me, and smile in a bizarre but assuring manner "This is ok" , and then shortly after see put on a mask on momentarily as she grab a test tube of liquid metal, jokingly lunged her head at me again an said "This is when you need to be worried". Instead of putting the contents of the test tube into the mixing dish, she instead took a piece of silver lump and said that alternately, silver can be used in preparing the amalgam. Next, she took a piece of dish wash cloth nearby, asked me a certain question, and then started to use the chinese calligraphy brush to wrote a word in some blue ink. After that, she dip the brush in some of that paste and put strokes on the cloth. The cloth is then wrapped on a piece of long wood. Moments later, she unravels the cloth as she direct my attention near the door. At the same time as the cloth unravels, a swarm of bees materialise near the door. That alarms me because I do not want to be stung. The woman however tap my shoulder and said not to worry. As the swarm started to flew into the living room, some of them move in circles as if doing some regular dance. AntiKrichet explains the magic by referring to the unravelled cloth, now have big holes and look like a fishnet cloth. Part of the cloth was stuck with dead bees. She explains the holes in the cloth symbolise freedom, thus explaining why the swarm can move freely in general. The regions where bees were stuck and the regions where the metallic paste was applied controls the dancing moves of the bees that has to obey. A relative then approached and plan to touch the cloth, but I quickly recede my arms along with the cloth as I demonstrate my understanding of the witch's teaching by saying to the relative that a touch can contaminate the cloth (by altering the pattern on it, and hence the pattern of the magic that manifests). Shortly after, AntiKrichet took the cloth as she direct my attention to it as she use a finger to tick away one of the dead bees attached to it. Me: So one will die when entering the corresponding region AntiKrichet: Well, kinda... Later on, the witch was seen leaning flat on the table with both her arms stretched and placed flat on both sides, hands curved towards her and her head looking towards the end of the table. I then ask what she is doing and she said she is checking the contents of the cloth. Before leaving, she asked why I am interested. I then said I like to learn all sort of knowledge as if storing in a library for personal use to mix and match ideas. AntiKrichet's magic The magic is a combination of voodoo, glyphs, runic, alchemy and ritual magic. Practitioners are required to have strong Chinese or Japanese calligraphy skills in order to perform successfully. It is unknown the full extend of the scope of this magic. However, the recipe is clearly laid out. The magic also resembles programming as strokes and items need to be carefully positioned to bring out the desired effect, and is highly customisable. The magic is a type of reproducible magic, meaning anyone who knew the procedures can cast it with consistent results. Due to the possibility of conjuring complex entities in thin air which is highly improbable based on known laws of physics, and the nature of the magic relies on symbolic meaning of concepts and patterns, it is not recognised by the scientific community as a science despite obeying Arthur C Clark's magical characterisation of "Any sufficiently analyzed magic is indistinguishable from science." It is also unknown if this magic has a nontrivial price. The cloth The cloth is the medium where the magic is drawn. The texture, sewing patterns and condition of the cloth carry different symbolic meanings that alter and set the scope and characteristic of the magic being performed. In addition, the cloth represents a map of the physical region allowing the effects of the magic to be localised in selected regions. Only one symbolism is known: * Large diamond shaped holes: Freedom, subject are not restricted in any way except where there are strokes. The cloth is usually wet to allow it to easily stick to the wooden stick as it wrap around it. The kanji Calligraphic techniques using brushes allow kanji to be written on the cloth. Little is revealed on their function, except a hint that if the kanji spells the name of a person, the subject of the magic will be something related to the person, making it a voodoo type magic. A blue ink was used in the writing. It is not revealed what the composition of the ink is, although it has the appearance of ball pen ink The strokes Besides the kanji, the brush can be dipped into a prepared paste which is a mixture of powders and metal (usually mercury) to apply strokes and patterns on the cloth. The composition of the paste also controls the magic. These strokes serves to fine tune the magic. The different ingredients known in preparing for the strokes are as follows: * Mercury: Similar to most alchemical magic, act as a binding agent to the ingredients. In modern usages, often silver chunks were used instead to minimise the issue of mercury poisoning. However it is said some magic requires a binding agent of "high purity" thus silver cannot be used for those. It is also interesting to note that when silver is used in preparing the paste, it turns into a liquid state and form "silver amalgams". * Sulfur powder: A base ingredient. Most paste contains this. Symbolise something called "the body" * Lead powder: Another base ingredient Items (Optional) Sometimes, extra items or accessories will be attached into the cloth. The positioning of these items and their nature affect the magic being casted. Steps in casting # Wet the cloth in water # Use the brush to write kanji onto the cloth # Prepare a paste and apply strokes # (Optional) Add items onto the cloth # Wrap the cloth around a wooden stick. Stand for a few minutes # Unwrap the cloth and unravel it to cast the magic Known spell Bee swarm conjuration and control Effects: Conjure a swarm of bees nearby with movements and fate controlled by the contents on the cloth. # Wet the cloth in water (Cloth type: Dishwashing cloth) # Write a three kanji word (details forgot) and 3 letter F regularly spaced # Paste composition: a sprinkle of sulfur, some unknown white powder. Add mercury or a thumbsized chunk of silver lump, Mix with the brush until a semisolid metallic paste forms. Apply two swift slanted strokes near the middle top region of the cloth. (These result in some bees in the corresponding region to fly in vertical circles) # Add a few dead bees # Warp the cloth around a wooden stick and stand for a few minutes # Unravel the cloth to cast the spell Side note: Ticking away the dead bees when the spell is casted will result in a bee deadzone to be produced at a physical location corresponds to the cloth. Notice Any external material landed or left the cloth, alterations to the pattern are considered new strokes or items or patterns. Therefore, the cloth and by extension the magic that is being casted is extremely sensitive to external alterations (including mere touching). If a spell or magic is long, its intended effect can be changed midway by simply interacting with the cloth. Trivia * It is unknown and unrevealed by the dream how the usual laws of physics and chemistry continues to function in a universe where this magic is seen, as in real life, silver do not form amalgams except with mercury nor it has any non amalgam alloys that are liquid metal at near room temperature. Category:Characters Category:Magic